Nightingale The Prowler
by RomyRomRomz
Summary: Lina Howlett, Logan's long lost neice is soon to find herself on the streets. She soon finds herself at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Who will she encounter? What awaits her and Logan? Set after the third film. Please review! Feedback is amazing!
1. Prologue and Profile

**Prologue and Profile.**

**Set after the 3rd Movie... Logan's long lost neice, Lina Howlett is working at a bar in the Bronx in New York, she has only heard of rumors of her uncle but has hasn't seen him since 6 years of age. What will happen as her powers develop and her interests reach further than Shady's bar?  
**

**Lina Howlett.**

**Age:** 19

**Looks: **Long black hair down slightly past her shoulders, light grey eyes, 5ft 8 inches in height, 120 pounds. Lina indulges her curves, which most girls wish they had. Usually found wearing a leather jacket, checkered plaid shirts, jeans and classic converse. She wears eyeliner to bring out her grey eyes and normally a pale lip gloss when she works. Lina has flawless pale skin so she does not wear foundation or blusher.

**Nicknames:** Prowler/Nightingale

**Mutant Powers:** Has metal skeletal hands and claws after a freak accident involving her parents and herself, Logan decided to send her to William Stryker to put the metal on her hands, however Stryker added claws to her skeletal structure, soon creating the idea for Logan and Weapon X. She automatically healed from the process. So she has claws that emerge from her skin, she has slight healing powers inherited from her mother, heals cuts and minor wounds such as when her claws come out. Her main power is flight, she does not possess wings however.

**Relatives: **Logan Howlett, also known as Wolverine. Has no other relatives alive... although Logan's age is a mystery, her mother did not age either, giving birth in the late eighties.

**Interests and Hobbies: **Lina's main interest is discovering how far her powers can go, right now she can only fly to a certain height and a certain distance. She also attends martial arts classes regularly and can maneuver moves perfectly due to her flexability and ability to fly. Lina is very interested in art and music, fans of all genres and all art types. She has a huge interest in mutants as a whole, she studies and sketches them as she sees them. Her hobbies are drawing, martial arts, flying, reading, watching films and going out... when she can.

**Set in present day, mixed between Lina's first person account and a voice of God... Please Review and give me feedback! :)  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. Shady Beginnings.**

The night was young, the air hung low in Sheridan Avenue. Screams could be heard two blocks away, hell, this was the Bronx after all. The same old faces trudged into Shady's bar; there's the Moreno brothers, Eduardo and Miguel, they had a gang of their own, they never usually caused trouble. There was the Corgy gang, formed by their leader, Gabriel 'Corgy' King, people say he was related to Martin Luther King, he is one of those typical in your face kinda guys, but he's always polite to women. There were a few more faces lurking in the shadows.  
Then the faces behind the bar. Ms. Arcadia Flores, a flaunting Hispanic girl built up of beautiful green eyes, olive skin, shiny brown hair and plump red lips. The men always give her hassle; asking for her phone number, asking her to drink with them. She usually wore high heel boots, dark bootleg jeans and a halter neck top, always shiny and too bright, but that's the way she was, that's why she always got attention. Then there was Leonardo De Luca, the manager of Shady's bar, he never really does much, too busy doing dodgy dealings in the city. He always wears suits; Italian of course and his stomach always hangs over his belt. Finally we come to Lina Howlett, whom shares an apartment a block away with Arcadia, they are an unlikely friendship, but opposites attract right? While most of the Hispanic community go for Arcadia, there are certain groups who love Lina; her pale white skin, her light grey eyes, her long black hair and a figure to die for. What most people don't know, under those mesmerising grey eyes lies a mutant, a strong one at that. With her combination of flight, flexibility, martial arts and sharp metal claws, Lina is a girl who you don't wanna mess with.

Shady's bar was starting to come alive; the gangs dealing cards for dollar bills, gypsy women sitting at the bar talking about their magic whilst demanding more vodka shots, the two underage teens sitting in the corner trying not to get noticed while drinking their beer and then a face that was unfamiliar, a woman lurking in the shadows, the moonlight striking her... what appear to be yellow eyes.

"Lina, hey..." Lina was too busy tapping her knee up on the rail that ran along the bottom of the bar counter. Arcadia tried again. "Lee! Hey!" Lina turned and saw her friend motioning to come to her. Lina smiled and walked over, tapping her friend on the back. Arcadia giggled then stopped, looking at the woman who lurked in the shadows, she gulped. "Who's... who's that?" She said, her voice croaking as she whispered. Lina looked to the left corner of the bar, the light had broken months ago and no one intended on fixing it, so what was left was a dark shadow with a window only to bare the moonlight coming down from the sky above. Lina saw the woman, the woman looked up and stared at her. Their eyes locked on to each others. The woman's mysterious yellow eyes looked at Lina's grey eyes. Lina blinked twice and suddenly grew wary that someone was watching her. She looked again to see the white teeth of the mysterious woman, they were gleaming, much like her eyes. A smart dressed businessman approached the bar in front of Lina, pushing an old gypsy woman out of the way; he was rude and arrogant.

"Give me my damn beer woman!" He said directing it at Lina. Arcadia brushed past Lina to collect empty bottles and glasses, she wanted to get a closer look at this woman. Lina snipped the bottle cap open with the bottle opener.

"That's 3 dollars..." Lina said, whipping a dishcloth over her shoulder and onto the red and purple plaid shirt she was wearing. The man grunted, pulling a 5 dollar bill out.

"Here, buy yourself some new barmaid skills" She put on a fake smile then snarled at him as he turned to see the events occurring behind him. Lina pulled the till out and put the money in, taking 2 for herself and slipping it in her jeans pocket. Arcadia was swanning around, lifting beer bottles up on her tray. She turned around to see the woman had gone and a man was now sitting there. She smiled and made her way over, she held the tray in one hand and laid a napkin down on the polished oak table. The man looked up at her smiling politely.

"What can I get you hun?" She said, obviously flirting.

"Double whiskey" He replied, Arcadia giggled and made her way back to the counter. Lina looked over to the shadowy corner, she gulped when she didn't see the woman sitting there. Lina looked down at her hands, she clenched them tightly, then released. She repeated it over and over, knowing that what pierced the skin in between her knuckles, could kill a man instantly. Arcadia made her way around the counter, she saw Lina's knuckles then looked at her.

"Lee?" Lina jumped.

"Shit man, you scared me" Lina said laughing it off. Arcadia smiled awkwardly then put the tray of empty bottles down.

"Right we got five buds for the Corgy's, nine Jack shots for the Moreno's and a double shot of whiskey for that guy where the freaky woman was sitting" Lina nodded and began pouring out Jack Daniels shots in small glasses. Arcadia pulled five beers out of the fridge and began snapping the caps off. Lina carefully put the JD shots on the tray as Arcadia put the beers on. "Go give that whiskey shot to that fella would ya?" Arcadia grinned and lifted the tray up carefully, making her way over to the two gangs. Lina pulled down an old whiskey bottle and poured a double shot of whiskey into a glass. She lifted it up and made her way around the counter, she walked in front of the businessman who purposely stuck his foot out. Lina went flying, landing on small pieces of the glass. The businessman laughed to himself, he was drunk already.

"Shit" Lina said as she lifted up, the small pieces of glass popped out of her skin, leaving no mark or trace. She stood up, dusting herself off. She could sense someone behind her, she turned to see the man in the corner now holding the businessman up by his throat with ease. Everyone in the bar was staring.

"It's not nice to hurt women, you know that?" He said, as he tightened his grip on the guy's throat.

"Hey don't worry, happens all the time" Lina said smiling at the guy. She was partly scared of him, she had only ever seen strength like that in her Uncle. The man let go of the businessman who held his throat, gulped and ran out of the bar, leaving the door swinging. "Sorry about that, let me get you your drink" Lina said smiling at the peculiar man. He nodded and returned to his seat. The two gangs raised eyebrows at eachother then returned to their card games. Arcadia stood behind the bar, intregued as to what just happened.

"Lee what happened?"

"Some jerk off tripped me up... that guy helped" Lina said as she poured out another double shot of whiskey. "Clean that up will you?" Arcadia sighed and went into the employee's only room , bringing out a dustpan and brush. Lina held the whiskey glass and made her way around the counter for the second time. She walked around the Gypsy's, snaking through various chairs and tables. She eventually got to the shadowy part of the bar and put the whiskey glass down on the napkin. "On the house..." She said smiling. She was ready to turn when the man began talking.

"There are others like you..." Lina turned, curiosity creeped up on her face. "Others with amazing powers, powers no human could ever desire" Lina gulped, she knew of other mutants, but the way this guy was going on... it was if he wanted to wipe the human race. "Don't be fooled by humans Prowler... they will only bring you down" Prowler. Only one person called her that and she hadn't seen him in thirteen years. She turned back around and the man was gone, his whiskey hadn't been touched. Lina looked either side of her and gulped it down, the burning sensation running down her throat. She sighed and lifted the glass up, walking back to the bar. She slammed the whiskey glass down hard on the surface. Arcadia frowned at her friend.

"Where did that guy go?" Lina shrugged her shoulders. She was tired; she had been working the all day shift and it was now nearing 11pm. Arcadia looked at her and sighed. "Go home Lee, i'll finish up here" Lina looked up giving a weak smile.

"You sure?" Arcadia nodded. Lina made her way to the back, pulling her leather jacket on and retying her converse laces. She checked her phone... No New Messages. She sighed and put it in her jeans pocket. She checked her leather jacket for her keys and wallet, both safe and secure. She nodded to herself and made her way back to the front of the bar. She went and stood next to Arcadia. "We need anything brought home?" Arcadia contemplated, going through a mental list in her head.

"Milk, vodka and bread" Lina nodded and kissed her friend on the cheek. She walked past the Corgy gang who grinned at her.

"Hey Lee! Where you headin' off to?" Corgy himself said.

"Home..."

"Aw! Well see you soon sweet cheeks" She smiled and gave a little wave. She pushed open the bar door, making the little bell on top ring. She ran up the stairs into the street, adjusting her jacket collar as she got to the top. There was a gunshot, making her jump slightly. She shook her head and walked along the road, she searched in her pockets for one last cigarette, even though she promised herself she would stop. Lina found one on the inside of her leather jacket pocket, she smiled and pulled her zippo lighter out. Whilst lighting the cigarette she could hear voices behind her.

"That's the one! That's the one who..." The man was slurring his words. Lina could tell it was that businessman who was in the bar earlier. Lina turned, inhaling the smoke deep inside her lungs. There were three other men with him, big, tall and strong. She gulped, she could beat them, or they would run in fear once they knew what she was. She could feel the metal tips between her knuckles, urging to come out. The four men bullied her into an alleyway, the smoke coming from the Chinese restaurant in the next building, steaming the alleyway out. The businessman tripped her up for now the second time. The anger was bubbling up inside her, like a volcano ready to erupt. She screamed a warrior scream, leaping high in the air, through the steam. The sound of her claws coming out frightened the four men.

"Behind you..." She said as the four men turned around. They were all staring at her long sharp metal claws which were glistening from the moonlight. She still had the cigarette in her mouth, barely inhaling. The second biggest man slapped her, making the cigarette fall out of her mouth. "Aw man, that was my last one" She bent down, kicking at his feet so he fell with a huge thud to the ground. The two other men ran after her, she leapt up in the air landing back down. She waved to them as they turned then kicked them both, stretching her legs far apart. Then there was only one man left. The businessman.

"You filthy human, you... you filthy mutant!" She nodded, her claws slowly going back beneath her skin. She clenched her fists, ready for round two. Her claws were more for scare than anything, she had never used them on anyone... yet. She bent down low, her legs stretched and her eyes gleaming. She felt a thud on her back, all three other men had pounced on top of her. She felt the pain as she was crushed into the concrete. They lifted up, one of them grabbing her and throwing her into a set of garbage cans. She gasped as something sharp pierced her skin, an old bottle. She pulled herself up, the four men now staring at her leg, a long piece of green glass sticking out of it. She took a deep breath and pulled it out. No blood spurted out. The men gasped.

"She's a mutant!"

"Run! Run!" The three bigger men ran away when they saw her skin heal. But the businessman still stood there.

"You mutants, you should all be wiped out... you're filth, filth!" He ran away after the three other men. Lina sighed, her leg was pretty sore. She knew she would have to go home and put antiseptic on it. She limped through the steam coming from the Chinese restaurant, getting a wave of smells into her nose, an out into the main street. She could easily fly home, no one would see, especially as her apartment is at the top of the building, but she had to get milk, bread and vodka. There was a shop across the road, she limped over quickly, making sure not to get run over by speeding cars. She walked in to the store, people staring at her, wondering why she was limping. She grabbed a loaf of bread from the counter and milk from the fridge. She dunked them both on the counter then stared at the store clerk.

"A bottle of vodka" The man nodded and pulled a bottle down from the top shelf behind him. He pushed it in front of her. She waited for a price... "Well how much?"

"It's a... um, 16 dollars" She handed over a twenty and packed the three items in a brown grocery bag. "Your... your change" He said, he was stuttering his words, like he was scared or something.

"Thanks" Lina put the 4 dollar change in her pocket and left the store. She limped quickly to an alleyway next to the shop and pushed off the ground. She flew upwards, still holding the grocery bag. She flew one block to her apartment and shot down on the roof. She looked around the Bronx, hearing sirens and screams. She sighed to herself and kicked open the roof door. Limping down the stairs she heard voices inside her apartment. She put the grocery bag down and got her keys out of her leather jacket. She put the key in the lock and opened the door, kicking the grocery bag in. Arcadia was stood there with the landlord. "What's goin' on?"

"You have to leave Lee..." Lina stared at the pair of them.

"Why?" She asked. The landlord stared at her, there was a man sitting down in a chair. The businessman from earlier on.

"Because you're a mutant" The landlord said. Lina looked at him, shaking her head. Then she looked at the businessman who was smirking to himself. Then she turned to Arcadia, who had tears in her eyes. Lina nodded. At least she could try and find a place of her own now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. A Friend on the Street.  
**

Lina walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. She knew it wasn't Arcadia's fault, it was that bastard businessman. Lina sighed and pulled one old suitcase and one big black bag out from under the bed; she flung them both open and began unloading her draws. Piles of clothes soon filled the suitcase; converse shoes, old shirts, new shirts, jeans, jumpers. Arcadia walked in, she had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen. She gasped when she saw Lina actually obeying what the landlord said.

"Lee please don't go..." Arcadia said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Lina looked up as she leaned over her bags.

"I have to, I don't belong here" She continued packing the big black bag, folding clothes up as neatly as possible and laying them down gently. Arcadia stood at the opposite side of the bed and watched as her friend packed her life away. Arcadia turned her head to the bedside cabinet, she saw a photo she had never see before; a man and a woman, and a small girl in between them, they were each holding her hand. She knew the man wasn't the father, he had dark eyes like the woman, the young girl had grey eyes, Lina.

"Who are they?" Lina was opening another drawer, she turned and saw Arcadia holding the photo up. She let out a long sigh and looked down at her knuckles, clenching them tightly.

"My mom and my uncle..." Arcadia looked up smiling, the man was handsome, amazing black hair. He was wearing a plaid brown and white shirt with a white vest. He was smiling slightly. Lina looked over at Arcadia, then let out a long breathy sigh. "They're gone" Arcadia looked up gasping. She held the photo up higher and held it over the bed to Lina, Lina turned and took it off her, tucking it in between clothes in the black bag. She looked down at her hands and unclenched them; she could feel the metal beneath her skin, touching the bones of her knuckles. She sighed, sometimes she wished she wasn't a mutant, life seemed easier being human. Arcadia sat on the edge of the bed, watching Lina's every move, waiting for her power to start.

"What powers do you have?" Arcadia asked. Lina had never told her about being a mutant, it was too risky. Although, she did trust her more than anyone else she knew. Well she knew now, yet she didn't seem to react or care at all. This comforted Lina slightly, everyone had witnessed the aftermath of the mutant battle in San Fransisco a few months ago, at the time Lina was in Canada, searching for Logan once more, a hope that he was still alive. She never found him, eventually declaring to herself that he was dead.

Lina couldn't remember much from her childhood, the first memory of she can remember is before her mom died in that car crash, and that was still blurry. Her clearest memory is of when she was in hospital after the crash, she noticed her hands bandaged up. She turned to the side to see her Uncle James sitting there, his head buried in his hands. She groaned slightly as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Logan looked up, seeing the small, fragile body in front of him. He smiled and gasped at the same time. He stroked Lina's head, tucking her hair softly behind her ears. She tilted her head to the side, looking at Logan's teary eyes. He seemed more upset than she had ever seen him, mind you Logan didn't cry much, ever.

Lina shook her head and looked at Arcadia, her green eyes clashing with Lina's grey eyes. "I can fly... I can heal... I have three metal claws that come out between my knuckles, so yeah" Arcadia didn't say anything, her mouth was open slightly; she was stunned and bewildered, how did she not know? She lived with her for over two months. Lina turned her attention back to packing, she folded the last of her clothes up and stuffed them in the big black bag. There was still a load of room for her personal items; toiletries, Cd's, DVD'S, her favourite pillow and then she came across her final draw, a draw with the her most personal items. She pulled out a jewellery box; rings, bracelets and necklaces were locked in there. She had the key, she carried it around in her wallet, she smiled at the box and gently put it in the side of her black bag. Lina walked back to the draw, pulling photos and trinkets out. She found an old teddy bear, his fur was messed up and his eyes had lost their glaze. Lina sighed and lifted him up, then she spotted what she had done to her teddy bear when she was younger; small silver cardboard blades were between his knuckles. She laughed to herself, remembering the first time the blades emerged from beneath her skin and out beside her knuckles. The pain was intense, her skin splitting open and the sharp metal objects emerging. Lina lost her smile and sighed, throwing the teddy in her bag. Arcadia was there, making sure everything was neat and tidy in her bag. Lina went through the photos; friends in Canada, old family photos. She found a photo of her uncle, it was taken on the very last time she saw him. He left her at the foster home and never came back. She had always wondered why. She sighed and picked every photo up and threw them in the bag.

"They might get crushed" Arcadia said neatening the pile of photos.

"I don't care" Lina replied. Arcadia sighed and continued sorting through them, stopping at the photo of Logan; she noticed how he looked like a wolf, his eyes were big and brown, his hair was in flicked up and fluffy. Lina nodded when she put the rest of her stuff in her rucksack; laptop, chargers, bottle of vodka. She pulled a dark red hoodie over her plaid shirt, she would probably be sleeping on the streets tonight, so the warmer the better. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, getting too comfortable would cause emotional upset, and that would piss her off. She done the rucksack up and left it on the bed. Arcadia smiled at her, tears still in her eyes; her eyes soon diverted to Lina's knuckles.

"You really have claws?" Then she looked up, "You can really fly?" Lina shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Arcadia was impressed, one of her best friends could fly. "No wonder you are so good at all that kung fu and shit then huh?" Lina laughed.

"Yeah" Lina pulled her leather jacket off the top of the cupboard and put it on, pulling the red hood out over the top of it. Arcadia looked at her, she realised how special Lina was, mutant or no mutant. Lina felt awkward about asking for money, but she knew Arcadia had enough to help her out. "Can I borrow some cash? I'll pay you back when I'm working again" Arcadia nodded her head vividly.

"Of course" She got up and made her way out of Lina's room to her own. Lina waited, taking deep breaths. Arcadia ran back with a small box. "Take it..." She held it up to Lina, whom raised an eyebrow at her gesture. "Go on, take it" Lina carefully took it off her, lifting the top off. There was a photo of the two of them at Shady's, then a roll of money. About 200 dollars. Lina smiled.

"Thanks 'Cadia, thanks a lot" She took the roll of money and pushed it into her jeans pocket. Then she put the box in her rucksack and put it on. "Right, well best be off..." Lina never showed much emotion when she was upset, not after her parents died. Arcadia began crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Lina, tightly squeezing her. Arcadia knew Lina had to leave, otherwise the police would get involved. They always did with mutants. Lina pushed her back and nodded, taking a deep breath and lifting the black bag over her shoulder and carrying the suitcase in her other hand. Arcadia held open each door and then the front. Lina looked around one last time, nodded to herself and stepped outside. "Take care Arcadia" Lina mumbled. Arcadia could tell she was upset, her voice was croaky.

"Please be careful, ring me when you have found somewhere... i'll let Leo know" Arcadia said holding on to the door. Lina put her bags down and pulled her door keys out, she handed them over without hesitation.

"Yeah, don't think i'll be returning to Shady's anytime soon, but thanks... and yeah um, i'll ring you" Lina stopped and realised, Arcadia had been real good to her. She had helped her through things no one else would of even attempted to. She bent over, rummaging through her black bag. She pulled out her jewellery box then searched her wallet for the key. She put it in, twisted it to the left then all the way to the right. She pulled out a gold necklace that she had never worn before, it was simple, not majorly expenisve. She smiled to herself and stood up, holding the small necklace in her hand. "Here" She dropped it into Arcadia's hand. Arcadia smiled and looked at her.

"I'll miss you Lee" Lina picked up her bags once more and nodded at her.

"Yeah, you too, bye 'Cadia"

"Bye" Lina made her way to the roof, flying down would be easier than tripping down the stairs she thought. She could hear Arcadia walking behind her, Lina knew Arcadia wanted to see her fly. Lina smiled when she heard Arcadia behind her. She adjusted her bag and suitcase and pushed off the ground, getting her balance in mid-air. She looked back at Arcadia who had tears in her eyes, but she was grinning. Lina smiled at her and flew over the pass between the Bronx and Manhattan. She looked around for a place to land without being seen, the last thing she wanted to do was be caught flying. She saw a small alleyway behind a restaurant She touched down, knocking over a bin. She quickly ran around, and dropped her bags as she caught her breath. Lina preferred Manhattan to the Bronx anyday, it was so full of life compared to the Bronx. Lina was on West 82nd Street, she looked around and could see Central Park in the distance. She picked her bags back up and walked along the road. Looking around now and again to see if anyone was following her. She continued walking along until she got to Central Park West, a road that seemed to go on forever. She stopped and sat on a stone bench, dropping her bags beneath her feet. She kept her rucksack on, no way she would let someone steal that. Lina sighed hanging her head and resting it in her hands. She decided to move, finding somewhere in the park to sleep. She grabbed her bag and suitcase and made her way across the road and into the park. She walked into a deserted area, there wasn't a person in sight. She decided it best to stay here, she shoved her bag and suitcase under another bench. She took her leather jacket off and put it over her. She shivered but soon fell asleep, the night's antics had surely made an impact on her tiredness.

Lina woke up to find a girl not much older than her sitting next to her. She jumped up, shivering as the cold breeze hit her cheeks. It was now light, the sun hit Lina's face. The girl had long light brown hair with red streaks beaming through. She looked unusual, not like every other person who would be awake at 7am. Lina squinted and looked under the bench to make sure both her bag and suitcase were still there, they were. They hadn't been touched at all by the looks of it.

"Cold morning eh?" Lina was bent over; she looked up at the girl, she couldn't see her eyes.

"Yeah, it is" The girl has olive skin, more tanned than Arcadia's, she had an Australian accent. Lina peered behind her, she had a big set of suitcases with her too. Another runaway she guessed. Lina hung her head once more, the back of head was banging. She needed some asprin or something, anything to make the thudding pain go from the back of her head. The mysterious girl turned to Lina.

"I'm Mindy, Mindy Fox" Lina saw her hand in front of her, she held her head up and smiled shaking her hand. Then she saw her eyes, brown around the pupil, then bright red. Lina gasped. "But call me Flame" Mindy clicked her fingers and and a ball of flame emerged in the center of her hand. Lina gasped and smiled.

"I'm Lina, Lina Howlett... put people call me prowler" Mindy smiled, Lina smiled."Your a mutant?"

"Yup... I know you are too" Mindy smiled at her. Lina tilted her head, wondering how Mindy knew.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you dreaming, you were saying things about mutants" Lina sighed, her dreams always consisted of mutants and war. Mindy clapped her hands together and the fire went out. Lina grinned, she had never been friendly with another mutant, except her mother and uncle.

"Hey you got a cigarette?"

"Nope, smoking kills" Lina laughed, someone who had an all around lighter and she didn't smoke. "Sorry..." She mumbled, Lina waved her hand down.

"Don't worry, so where you going Flame?" Lina pulled her rucksack off and clicked her neck from side to side, she searched through the bag. "Ah" She pulled out the vodka and took three long gulps. Mindy stared at her, not knowing what to think. "You want some Flame?"

"No thanks... I don't drink" Lina nodded and put the bottle back in her bag.

"Don't smoke, don't drink, so uh... what do you do? Ah let me guess, ran away from home because your parents hated the fact you were different? Don't worry kid, you'll find somewhere safe" Mindy was 21, 3 years older than Lina. But Mindy smiled at the compliment.

"But i've already found somewhere safe... I am going to Xavier's Academy, it's a safe place for mutants... it's not too far from here, gonna catch a bus out there in the next couple of hours" Lina lifted her head, a safe place for mutants? Was there such thing? She smiled at her, things were suddenly looking up.

"Um, would I be able to come?" Lina asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course! I would love someone to travel with" Mindy smiled, Lina smiled back. She had found a new mutant friend on the street, someone to be there as a friend. "You wanna get going then?" Lina nodded and put her leather jacket on, shivering as she felt a gust of wind fly past. She pulled her rucksack on and pulled her bags out from underneath the stone bench. She stood up and put the straps of the big black bag over her shoulder; she knew this wouldn't be good for all the stuff in there, but it was easier than carrying it. She picked up her tatterred suitcase and waited for Mindy to do the same. Mindy looked up and smiled. "Let's go then" Lina smiled and the pair walked out of Central Park and to the nearest bus station.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. A Familiar Face.**

The wind was blowing strongly so Lina and Mindy had to fight against it, walking to the side almost. Lina adjusted her bags, throwing her big black bag over her shoulder and carrying her tatty suitcase in her hand. Mindy was yawning, she obviously hadn't had a good sleep. The pair were getting stared at by various strangers, Mindy was a lot quieter than Lina, who stared at them back. "Got something to frickin' look at?!" She yelled at them. Mindy smiled and reached in her pocket for her mobile phone, she looked at a new message and giggled. Lina ignored it, not paticularly bothered by Mindy's personal life. Mindy rang the sender of the message back and walked a couple of steps ahead of Lina, starting a conversation with whoever it was on the phone. Lina sighed, she knew Arcadia would be worried but she decided to keep to herself... From what she had gathered, it was the easiest way in life. She continued trolling behind Mindy, until they reached the bus station. Lina pulled out money and counted it in her hands, Mindy handed hers over and continued talking on the phone while Lina went and bought the tickets. "Can I have two singles to Salem Center?" The woman behind the counter raised her eyebrows, she knew that's where the mutant academy was.

"That's 28 dollars..." Lina noticed she didn't say please, she just laughed and shook her head, whilst handing over the money. The woman coughed loudly and whispered to the woman beside her. Both of them giggled, thinking Lina didn't hear.

"Can I have my change now" Lina demanded it, frowning at the woman. She handed the tickets and change to Lina and mumbled something under her breath. Lina could of easily done something there and then, but decided to hold her head high and walk away. She put the change in her pocket and walked back over to Mindy who was still on the phone. Lina handed Mindy her bus ticket and implyed with her two fingers she was going to buy cigarettes. She walked out of the bus station and to the left, she saw the small store on the way in but decided to get the tickets first. Mindy must like the person on the other end of the phone, it had been 20 minutes now. Lina walked into the store and stood in the queue, there were three people in front of her. Two suits and an old lady who was getting rude to the clerk.

"I'm sorry ma'am we do not stock that type of milk in here"

"But I want that milk! When will you have it?" The two continued bickering, Lina sighed and looked at her watch. They had to wait till midday for the bus, and then it would take a couple of hours to get to Salem Center, as the bus was taking the scenic route. The two suits eventually just left their money on the counter and left, leaving Lina directly behind the old lady. "I still want that milk, where can I get it?"

"Try the store down the road ma'am" The old lady stood aside and looked for her change. Lina stepped closer ready to ask for her usual Marlboro Lights.

"Excuse me miss, I am being served"

"But you are counting change, so I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you" Lina sighed and took a step back, the clerk looked at her with a sympathetic smile. She waited for the old lady who sneered at her as she walked out.

"Sorry about that miss"

"No problems... Marlboro lights and a..." Lina remembered she had a permanent lighter with her, Mindy. "That's it thanks" She handed over the exact amount and smiled. He handed over the 20 pack carton of cigarettes. "Thanks" Lina mumbled as she unwrapped the plastic wrapping and stuck one in her mouth. She walked out, adjusting her leather jacket collar. She walked back to the station and saw Mindy sitting on Lina's big black bag. Mindy stood up and smiled as she saw Lina walk towards her. "Hey Mindy, could you gimme a hand?" Mindy sighed but nodded. Lina covered her hand over as Mindy clicked and a ball of flame appeared. Lina lit up and blew the smoke up in the air, feeling the tar go down her throat. She smiled at the sensation.

"That'll kill you" Lina raised her eyebrow at Mindy.

"So... my body, i'll do what I want" Mindy sighed but didn't bother to confront her. The pair rested in the station until 11:45, when their bus was announced. They made their way to stop 15 and pulled out their tickets, holding them up to the inspector. He nodded and let them on. Lina headed straight for the back where there was most leg room, Mindy followed her, putting her bags in the overhead section. Lina put her suitcase up but left her big black bag in front of her, as a foot rest. She leant back happily and rested her head against the window. Mindy let out a long yawn, as she flicked her amazing hair out. Lina was jealous of her hair; it was slightly wavy, with luminous red locks and random roots of light brown. Lina's hair was slightly wavy, just past shoulder length and jet black. The driver spoke, as if he was captain on a plane. "Come on you prick!" Mindy giggled making Lina smile slightly. Lina let out a long yawn and shut her eyes, she peeped one open as she felt the bus pull out of the station. Mindy had put her headphones on as not to bother Lina, who shut her eyes again tightly. She awoke when she heard the voice of the driver suddenly blare through the speaker abover her, she groaned and kicked the chair in front of her, which was luckily empty. She looked out the window to see they were going over a long bridge; meanwhile the driver was cracking unfunny jokes which made Lina groan more. "Pathetic" She moaned. She was obviously grumpy; lack of sleep and cigarettes. She rested her head back on the window and saw Mindy looking out.

"We're nearly at Salem..." Mindy said smiling. Lina was having second thoughts, she automatically thought she wouldn't fit in.

"Cool..." Mindy heard the nervousness in Lina's voice. She gripped Lina's arm and smiled.

"Don't worry Lina..." Lina smiled at Mindy, no one had been so nice to her apart from Arcadia. They soon reached Salem center... it was now 1pm. Mindy thanked the driver where as Lina strutted past, not really caring what anyone thought of her. They grabbed their suitcases and left the bus station.

"Where do we go from here Flame?" Lina asked. Mindy screwed her mouth to the side.

"We need to walk a mile or so..." Lina's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking right?" Mindy shook her head. Unfortunately, Lina wasn't strong enough to fly Mindy as well as all the luggage. "Well... better get a move on" Mindy nodded and picked up her stuff. "Wait, wait, wait... light" Mindy sighed, dropping her bags again. She clicked her fingers and a ball of flame appeared, Lina lit her cigarette and grinned. "Thanks" They both picked up their stuff and began walking down an old farm road; the pair of them continuing to drag their things. The sun was warm but the breeze was cool. The contrast of heats frustrated Lina. It slightly frustrated Mindy too, someone who enjoyed the warmth rather than the cold. They continued walking down the farm road until they reached a long passage, green trees either side. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Positive" Lina didn't bother questioning, if she was wrong, she was wrong. They walked up the passage walkway and haulted when they could see a huge mansion ahead of them. Lina gasped, it was much bigger than she anticipated. "There it is!" Mindy began running, Lina thought she would be sneaky so she kicked off the ground and hovered. Lina grinned as she saw Mindy below her, although she couldn't go high because of all the weight she was carrying, she was still a good 19 foot of the ground. She flew above Mindy, who looked up and gasped. "That's not fair!" Lina laughed and touched back down behind Mindy.

"Sorry" Lina was still laughing. Mindy smiled as the pair reached the gates. There were many teenagers standing outside, in a huddle together. Lina sighed and pulled out another cigarette. "Flame?" Mindy clicked her fingers and lit the cigarette. She then grinned and began walking towards the group. Lina hung back; she was nervous, insanely nervous. She picked up her black bag, holding it over her shoulder and picked her suitcase up. She continued smoking, keeping the cigarette in her mouth. Mindy was introducing herself to everyone, being giggly and excited. Lina hung back dropping her bags on the floor by the entrance, she sat down and yawned. A woman's voice was shouting for quiet.

"If I may have all of your attention please!" Lina stayed down, not paticularly caring about being noticed. "Now we all need to get introduced, so we will meet in the hall in a few minutes, so if you would like to follow the leaders..." Mindy ran over to see where Lina was.

"Lina! Come on!" Lina nodded and stood up, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out. Mindy ran back to her bags and walked in with the rest of the teens. Lina picked her stuff up and made her way inside. A tall guy stood behind her, she could see his shadow over her. She turned to see a tall, broad, handsome guy stood there. He smiled at her.

"Hello..."

"Hey"

"New here aren't you?"

"Yup"

"Come on, i'll show you where to go" Lina smiled and followed the guy. He didn't say anything else as they walked through the mansion. Lina was looking around, impressed by the interior and layout. Lina was led into a hall; she turned to thank the guy but he was no longer standing there. She found Mindy and stood next to her.

"Isn't this great?"

"Mmm" Lina wasn't so enthusiastic, she was nervous... It was a completely new experience, being with so many people her own age. There were only back seats left so the two made their way to the 2nd last row, they could not see whoever was talking. Lina yawned as she dropped her bags in front of her. She sat down, balancing her knees on the bags, she still had her rucksack on... she hadn't yet taken it off. The same voice began talking from outside.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, I am Ororo Munroe but more commonly known as Storm... Here are the leaders that led you in a few minutes ago" Lina stretched up to see what the guy's name was who led her in. "This is Bobby... Marie... Kitty and Peter..." Lina smiled as she saw Peter, he didn't see her... but he was wondering where she was. A loud push of the double doors opened.

"Not late am I?" Lina couldn't believe it. That same leather jacket, that same hair cut. The man walked down the aisle ahead of him... everyone gasped, but no one was in as much shock as Lina.

"Logan, ever heard of a watch?"

"Sorry, kinda got caught up... jees that's a lot of newbies" He scouted the room looking at them all, he didn't notice Lina. Mindy turned her head.

"What's wrong Lina? You have gone as white as a ghost" Lina didn't answer, she just sat there staring at him.

"Everyone this is Logan... also known as Wolverine"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. Reunion.**

Lina's jaw was dropped as she saw the man who she used to call Uncle. He still hadn't recognised her, well it had been 13 years. Sweat drips began forming on the back of Lina's neck; her breathing rate increased as her chest tightened at the sound of his voice. Logan scoped the room still, looking at each face to try and register each individual; he stopped when he saw two girls in the second last row, his attention suddenly became aware. Lina slumped down in her chair, trying not be seen. _'Please don't see me, please don't see me' _she thought. Logan's eyes widened as he saw her; he tilted his head and gasped. Storm turned and stopped speaking.

"Logan?" She reached out and touched his arm, he wriggled out of it. Storm sighed and looked where he was looking. The rest of the hall started turning their heads to the second last row. Mindy was confused, _'Are they looking at me?'_ But they weren't, they were looking at Lina. Peter and Kitty made their way down from the stage and looked down each row to see who Logan was looking at. Logan himself was still stood there in shock. Lina looked more like his daughter than his niece; they even had a similar dress sense. Logan was wearing a white vest, a red and black plaid shirt with his leather jacket over the top, dark blue jeans and black boots. He took his leather jacket off and threw it over his shoulder; he then walked down the steps of the stage down the middle aisle. Each kid in each row followed Logan with their eyes, making sure not to miss a thing. Lina gulped as her uncle approached her, he was now standing next to Peter.

"Move Tin man" Peter sighed and took a step back. Lina was breathing so heavily she couldn't hear her thoughts. Mindy nudged her.

"Lina?" Lina couldn't bring herself to look at him, or Mindy. "Lina?" No reply. "Prowler!" Lina turned her head to Mindy and frowned. Mindy gulped at the glare Lina gave her.

"Lina…" It was Logan this time, Lina gasped at hearing his voice so close to her. She turned her eyes to his; they locked the bright blue clashing with his dark brown. "But you… they said you…" Lina looked behind him at Peter, then around her at everyone else staring.

"Logan let's take this somewhere more private…" Storm said approaching him, "Peter, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby… take the children to their rooms" They all sighed but nodded. All of them, Peter especially, wanted to stay and see what it was all about. But they gathered the kids and teenagers around and began leading them out of the hall. "Lina was it?" Lina nodded. "Come with me" She stood up, pulling her rucksack on. Logan was already walking away, not offering to help Lina at all. She grabbed her bags and followed Storm through the crowd of teenagers. Storm turned and smiled at her. "So have you made any friends?"

"One… Flame"

"Flame? Oh the girl who was next to you?" Lina nodded and adjusted her bags so she was comfortable. Storm went to reach out for her suitcase. Lina quickly flinched, taking a step to the side. "Sorry, I thought…"

"Yeah well you thought wrong" Storm sighed, _'Just like her uncle'_. They eventually came to two large double doors; one was already open where Logan had walked in. Lina sighed and walked in, seeing her uncle at the window who was looking out over the courtyard. He had his arms folded in one another; Lina tilted her head as she looked over at him as she dumped her bags in the corner. Logan looked around; he shook his head and rested his head against the window. Storm smiled and sat Lina down in a leather chair, Storm sat opposite her.

"So Lina…" Lina lifted her head, as did her uncle. The pair shared a quick glance, shyly turning their heads away when Storm coughed. Logan walked over sitting next to Storm; he folded his arms once more and looked Lina up and down, head to toe. Storm smiled at the younger female, "How did you find Xavier's?" Lina shrugged her shoulders, not really bothered by what Storm was saying; she pulled her rucksack on her lap and pulled her carton of cigarettes out. In the mean time Logan pulled a cigar out of his jeans pocket, he blew the lint and dust off it and put it in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Lina with a cigarette in her mouth. He leaned forward, eyebrows still raised.

"Those will kill ya kid…"

"Like you care" Logan leant back in his chair, he was hurt by the comment but what could he expect? He left her when she was 6 years old. He pulled out a Zippo lighter, it was scratched severely one side, and the other side bared an X symbol. He lit the cigar, and then held the lighter out to Lina; he didn't want to, but it was an ice-breaker. She lit it and leant back into the chair, blowing the first puff of smoke up into the air. Logan had his cigar in between his teeth. Storm sighed and clapped her hands together getting both of their attention.

"Ok, so I know the briefs but… what happened? Logan? Lina?" Lina shrugged her shoulders, annoyed and confused by the whole situation. Logan opened his mouth to talk.

"Lina is my niece, haven't seen her 13 years then she shows up here" Logan talked so calmly and so subtlety that Lina grew angry, she could feel the blades in between her knuckles.

"You left me James" Logan cringed at his former name.

"Don't call me that, its Logan now and I had to leave you, what did I know about bringing up a six year old girl?"

"So you left me with them? Those assholes who when they found out I was a mutant left me on the streets?" Logan gasped, he had never wanted her to suffer but he knew this was his fault.

"But where did you go?"

"A nice old gal took me in, built me up, and helped me grow… she was a mutant as well, she could uh" Lina couldn't remember the name for it, she clicked her fingers trying to remember, "Uh, she could lift objects with her mind… what's the word"

"Levitate things?" Storm offered.

"Yeah! That's right!" Lina smiled at her. Logan sat back, the cigar still jammed between his teeth.

"So you had no proper upbringing?" Storm asked, tilting her head and looking at Lina; she shook her head, stubbing her cigarette out. "But you're beautiful, you are special too no doubt" Lina smiled then looked to Logan.

"You are Lee… you're very special" Lina could feel tears form in her eyes; Logan stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Lina stood up facing him; he looked up at her then sighed. "Come here kid" Lina gasped and ran over to him, he held his arms open and cradled her. She gently sobbed into his shirt, he could feel tears forming but held them back, and he would hate it if Storm saw him cry. Storm smiled and took a step back, watching the two reunite. "I've missed you kid" He said holding her tightly.

"You too Jame… Logan" He smiled and patted her on the back, the two let go of each other and stood there.

"Right now that's all sorted; maybe we can get you settled in Lina?" Lina didn't want to leave her uncle, but she knew there was no point in arguing.

"Ok Storm, and uh thanks" Storm smiled and nodded. Lina grinned at her uncle and left with Storm. Logan sighed and went and stood by the window, clouds were forming overhead and the wind could be heard whistling through out Xavier's. Logan lifted a folded up photo out of his pocket, the same one Lina had of her, her mom and Logan; he smiled. He had the one person who he had longed for so many years, the one person who he wanted to look after and protect, the one person who he could love like a daughter, Lina.


End file.
